Inmoralidad
by KellenHakuen
Summary: —¿Sabes qué es lo bueno, Nii-san? ¿Lo sabes? Yo no lo sé (Kuro x Lawless)


Esto salió de Teleny, ganas de escribir y mi insomnio.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su respectivo autor.

Advertencias: Contenido homosexual, fluff, trama incoherente y divagaciones de la moral.

* * *

 **Inmoralidad.**

 **By KellenHakuen**

—¿Está bien querernos?

La pregunta de Lawless hizo a Kuro enfocarse en él, sus miradas se cruzaron y lustraron bajo un brillo enamorado. Kuro se mueve un poco sobre la cama, haciéndola rechinar cuándo Lawless se subió a horcajadas sobre él.

—No lo sé. Realmente no me pongo a cuestionarme de esas cosas —sinceró, sujetándolo un poco cuándo sintió que ese cuerpo se tambaleaba.

—Esa respuesta no me convence.

—Eres demasiado subjetivo —respondió en su defensa.

—Dame una respuesta convincente —exigió con un ligero puchero, aprehendiendo la nariz de Kuro entre sus dedos, éste con voz gangosa se quejó.

—De acuerdo a la demás gente … —inició Kuro con calma, pensando en algunos aprendizajes que tuvo a la larga con Mahiru — Creo que sí. No es bueno… —respondió de un rato, premeditando sinceramente la respuesta. Bueno, no es que tampoco le importará.

—¿Qué es lo bueno?

—Lo que la gente considera correcto.

—¿Qué es lo incorrecto?

—¿Lo que hace daño?

—¿Sabes qué es lo bueno, Nii-san? ¿Lo sabes? Yo no lo sé —Avaricia divagó, con sus dedos enredándose en la abundante cabellera azul, miró hacia el techo, cómo si éste le proporcionará las respuestas.

—Hay muchas dudas hermano, ¿quién es el bueno? ¿quién es el malo? ¿Quién te ama de verdad y quién te miente? , ¿quién está loco? ¿El chico que ama a su hermano o el juez que lo mira sin comprenderlos?

Avaricia guardó silencio, siendo analizado en silencio por la mirada de Kuro quién escuchaba paciente todos sus cuestionamientos.

—La gente cree saber muchas cosas, pero sólo sabe lo que ella puede mirar —continuó — pero bueno, la gente juzga a base de sus principios. Dime Nii-san, ¿qué es la moral si no es algo prejuiciosa?

—Hablas mucho.

—Sólo divagué un poco…

Kuro rió por sus palabras, una carcajada pequeña que se deslizó en murmuras que alegraron a Lawless. El rubio se acercó, esperando el momento indicado para comerlo, entonces, volvió a depositar un beso por el área del cuello, descendiendo despacio por la piel blanca, pero manchándola de rojo y un deseo posesivo.

—Llegando a la misma conclusión de antes …¿Tú me amas por qué no tienes moral, Nii-san? —inquirió.

—Supongo.

—¿Por qué me amas, Nii-san?

Kuro no respondió, decidió mejor callarlo con un beso y divagar. Él ama a Lawless sin moral, y Lawless le gusta envenenarlo. Es una alegría efímera lo que les recorre en cada beso, como un ósculo inocente que se regalan, pero en su entresijo trae un poco de desgracia.

 _Desgracia._

Amarse es una _desgracia_.

No importa, les gusta estar en lo más bajo de la sociedad. Les gusta ensuciarse con ese nombre porqué para ellos los límites de la hermandad no existen. No hay vínculos, no hay nada que los conecté. Sólo ellos mismos, y un chantaje que se vuelve necesario.

No está el término hermano, no está la cadena de la moral que los ata y los atraviesa. Desaparece un poco.

" _¿Por qué me amas, Nii-san?"_

Kuro no le responde a esa pregunta, no es por qué no tenga una respuesta fija. Si no, que él piensa que es innecesaria, que si le da una respuesta esta puede marchitar un poco el significado.

Es un bien que le lastima cuándo él lo ama, amarlo es tan normal como respirar. Un placer que lo hace sufrir y un encanto que lo hace sucumbir. Lawless tiene un encanto que le hipnotiza, en cada beso, en cada susurro o en su voz. No sabe que es, pero Lawless le embriaga y es más fácil aceptarlo que negarlo.

Simplemente lo ama porqué él canta una canción que le hace daño. Es un bien que le lastima, pero no es algo que pueda negarlo.

Más allá de un término, o de una moral inexistente.

Hyde canta la melodía, una que le gusta, pero a la vez le molesta, esa que le acicala un poco el alma, pero le altera. Canta una canción que sólo Kuro puede escuchar, nadie más, sólo él tiene ese privilegio y sólo él quiere tenerlo.

Una canción que se funden bajo el mismo nombre; Lawless.

 **Notas finales.**

Debo dejar de cuestionarme cosas de moralidad a las 2:00 a.m.


End file.
